Light Ball
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: What would happen if Kat were to participate in one of the B Squad's games of light ball? Hillarity ensuses better than it sounds, r


Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD and am not making any profit

a/n: I came up with the idea for this little one shot on my birthday, but I just wrote it down, I've been extreemly busy, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Light Ball**

Kat walked out of her lab to nearly run straight into Commander Cruger, she was in a rush to get some work done in the command center and he knew it.

"Kat, I thought today was your day off?" he said in shock

"I can't take a day off, not now!" she replied stubbornly

"Kat, you need to relax you're under a bit too much stress"

"You're right" she sighed "I do need to rest, the cadets and Sophie have things under control, if you need me I'll be in the B-squad lounge, where I won't be tempted to work" she went and grabbed a book and headed for the lounge, she got there just in time to have to dodge the ball from a intense game of Light Ball.

"Whoa, sorry, Kat" Z said as she saw the ball bounce off the doorframe mere inches from Kat's head.

"Kat, what are you doing in here?" Syd asked

"The commander wanted me to relax so I thought I'd come in here and do some reading… I just might watch you guys instead" she smiled and went to have a seat out of the way at the bar area.

"That might not be a good place to sit, Kat, the ball has hit that table at least four times in the last five minutes" Sky advised "just a sec guys…" Kat was surprised when a force field appeared between her side of the table and theirs to form a clear, protective, wall so she could watch their game and not run the risk of getting hit in the face with the ball. She set her book to the side as the game started up again and smiled as she watched, they were good… not as good as she could be, but she didn't plan on playing, little did she know, but within a couple of hours the commander would come in to see her showing even Jack and Z how Light Ball should be played.

The first one out was Bridge, who joined Kat behind Sky's force field

"So, what do you think?" he asked

"It looks fun"

"You think you might be interested in joining in during the next game?" Jack asked

"No, for two reasons: One, I don't play light ball, two, I don't want to"

"Ah, come on Kat…" Syd begged right before being tagged out

"I'd consider it, but you guys don't have an extra glove do you?"

"Actually, we do" Sky said before Jack tagged him out, leaving it down to Jack and Z "it should be in the drawer on your left, Kat"

She opened the nearby drawer and pulled one light ball glove and smiled

"I just might join you five, I'll have to think about it"

"Come on Kat, maybe you'll actually beat Jack, he's won the last three games this week" Syd said after she and Sky joined Kat and Bridge behind the force field.

"You know what…" she said as she took her cuff bracelet off and smirked "I might actually join you cadets… I'm perfectly dressed for one game". She put the glove on and it fit perfectly

Then Jack finally beat Z.

"Shoot, Kat, maybe you'll deflate his ego, we can't seem to" Z said

"I'll do my best" Kat said slyly as the force field fell and the new game began with all six taking positions around the room, Jack started it off by trying to tag out Kat, but she was too quick

"Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble" he said

"That's an understatement" Kat said

Within fifteen minutes it was down to: Bridge, Kat, Jack, Z and Syd. Sky had setup the safety box from the last game that Kat had sat in to watch and laughed as Kat managed to cause Jack to get tagged out second.

"Darn, she's too good" he paused "note to self, never challenge Kat Manx to a game of Light Ball, she'll wipe the floor with you"

Kat laughed, she was earning a bit of a reputation for her nimbleness.

Commander Cruger appeared in the door as Kat caught the ball as it headed toward her and sent it flying in Syd's direction and bounced off the wall, Syd thought it had missed until it hit her in the shoulder blade.

"Nice one" Z said playfully as the ball followed it's course and also tagged out Bridge "two with one shot, that takes skill"

"Or luck" Kat said as Z caught the ball and sent it in Kat's direction, but Kat managed to move out of the way and it bounced back at Z and tagged her out.

"Whoa, that was a great game!" Z exclaimed

"Any game Jack doesn't win is a good game." Syd said

"I assume you learned a lesson today" Commander Cruger said "Never challenge a felina to a game of Light Ball, you will always lose!"

The cadets laughed along with Commander Cruger, Kat blushed slightly.

"Yeah, we learned that one the hard way." Bridge said

"At least she beat Jack" Z said "his ego was getting a little too big"

"'A little big'?" Syd asked, "don't you mean way too big, as in his head was getting too big for his helmet, big!"

"Good point" Z said

That one sent everyone into hoots of laughter, except for Jack.

"Hey! Not funny guys!"

"Yes, Jack, that was funny" Kat said

Jack shrugged and started to laugh

A fun, relaxing, day was upon the rangers, Grumm was the last thing on their minds as they laughed and had a good time learning things they shouldn't do, like challenge Dr. Katherine Manx to any more games of Light Ball.

**The End

* * *

a/n: first humor only fic, pls go easy on me. **

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Grumm, or used to heat tea, which ever I chose


End file.
